


Just my echo

by bluenna



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: But also not, M/M, also lets play a game called spot ashton, but not, calum is awesome as always, kinda coffee shop au, kinda highschool au, michael and luke are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-25
Updated: 2014-08-25
Packaged: 2018-02-14 16:59:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2199741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluenna/pseuds/bluenna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It had started when this guy, blue-eyed and blond-haired with legs that went on and on, had come up to him while he'd had coffee in the local coffee shop. The guy had set a cupcake in front of him, said "I think you're cute," then blushed and rushed away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just my echo

**Author's Note:**

> I am so sorry, because I should be writing flowery ashton crushing on calum and also second chapter on that stupid muke fic but i just cant and instead i wrote this because i absolutely have to write everyday or ill lose the abalaty too wrait.
> 
> anyway, this is a little fic that has absolutely no purpose, forgive me for my sins

Michael is going out of his mind.

The thing is, he's started seeing this one person everywhere, no matter where the hell he goes. He sees him in the supermarket, in the library, in the music store and the park, quite literally all around town. It had started when this guy, blue-eyed and blond-haired with legs that went on and on, had come up to him while he'd had coffee in the local coffee shop. The guy had set a cupcake in front of him, said "I think you're cute," then blushed and rushed away.

Michael didn't even get his name. And it sucks, because he keeps seeing him everywhere and it kinda seems like the guy is stalking him. Except he never talks to him, and how the hell is Michael supposed to inform him that he's kinda stalking him back?

It shouldn't even affect him this much. But the truth is, Michael is weak for people who compliment him. And that guy? Cute. So cute Michael finds himself in his bed at two am on a school night thinking about it, and honestly, this can't go on.

"I have a problem," he tells Calum the next day in history class.

Calum continues writing notes without looking up. "Is this about your hair again? Cause I'm pretty sure you shouldn't be dying it at the rate you are."

Michael groans and bangs his head against the desk. 

Calum stops writing. "It's a boy isn't it?"

Michael nods, head still against the wood. He hears a pen being set down and turns his head to look at Calum who's leaning towards him. "Who is it?"

Michael sighs. "That's the thing, I don't know. He just told me I was cute-"

"Uh-oh."

"-and now he's everywhere."

Calum cocks his brow. "Like, you can't stop thinking about him, or he's literally everywhere?"

"Actually, both."

"Uh-oh," Calum says again.

"I know," Michael whines.

The bell rings and other students start to pack their things and race to the door, but Michael and Calum stay where they are.

"Have you talked to him?"

Michael looks at him, unimpressed. Calum should know him well enough to know the answer to that. 

Calum sighs. "Okay. Maybe you should though?"

"And say what exactly? Hey, I'm sure you don't remember me but you said I was cute and I think you're cute too."

"Yeah, why not."

Michael shakes his head and starts stuffing his books into his bag. "Look," he says after he's done. "He's really hot, okay? And it was probably some kind of joke or something, there's no way I'm going to embarrass myself."

They get up and start walking out of the door. The teacher doesn't react to them in any way so they ignore him in turn. 

"Or it wasn't a joke, and you get a hot boyfriend to make out with." 

There's a thought.

It's not a new one though.

"Stop thinking about it," Calum says, grimacing. "Listen, I gotta go, I have a minute to get to the next class, but like. Talk to him, yeah? Whenever you see him again. Please."

Michael watches him go around a corner and then hears him start running.

Idiot.

\--

The amazing - and frightening - thing, is that when goes back to the coffee stop where it all started to get his caffeine fix, the guy is right there. Michael comes to a halt in the doorway and watches him typing away on his phone, his brows furrowed, biting his bottom lip.

Michael's sure his heart skips at least five beats.

The boy doesn't notice him, though, so Michael gets in the line and tries to keep his cool. Still, he keeps glancing in the guys direction every ten seconds, and he just gets cuter and cuter everytime.

"Hi, welcome to Punbuns, what can I get you?"

Michael blinks at the guy grinning behind the counter. He opens his mouth only to close it again.

"Uh... Just, a black coffee, and... and one of those," he says, pointing at one of the muffins in the vitrine.

The guy grins again, a bit too brightly, and gets him his order. Once Michael has it in his hands, he has no idea what to do. Eventually, he decides to sit near the door where he can see the whole shop from. He sips his coffee, burning his tongue, and stares at the muffin. Then he takes a deep breath in, grabs his coffee and the muffin and walks over to the other side of the shop, right in front of the boy who had messed his life for the past two weeks.

He sets the muffin down on the table in front of the boy and steels himself. Once the boy looks up, his eyes widening when he sees Michael, he blurts, "Just so you know, I think you're cute too."

And then he stands there like and idiot as the guy just gapes at him.

It gets to the point where his heart starts sinking, and when the boy still says nothing, he nods. "Okay." He turns around and leaves the shop, something swelling in his chest. Before the door closes behind him he can hear someone shout, "Luke, you absolute moron!" and wow, he can really relate to that.

He throws the rest of his coffee in a trash can and stuffs his hands in pockets, dragging his feet as he starts making his way towards home. He stops at the crosswalk and wishes the light would turn green already, because he really doesn't want to stop; if he stops he'll stop thinking, and he'll never want to think again, because he'll only think about what happened with in the coffee shop, and that is so-

Yeah, this is what he means. 

"-my god, what am I even... hey, you, hold up!"

The lights turn green when he hears it and he's just starting to cross the road when he realizes who the hell it is that is speaking, and who exactly he's speaking to.

Holy shit.

The guy from the coffee shop, the same guy who had made him feel like an idiot is standing right next to him, his cheeks pink and a smile on his lips.

"Look, I'm really sorry about that, okay?" He runs his fingers through his hair and clears his throat. Michael has to take a deep breath to calm himself. Like, anytime now. "It's just... god, I'm so bad at this. I really do think you're cute, alright, I'm just slow and kinda awkward and uh, wanna get coffee with me?"

Now it's Michael's turn to stare at him, except compared to the boy - shit, he still doesn't know his name - he recovers faster.

"Yeah." Michael agrees quickly, when the boy starts looking a bit panicked. He grins, then wonders if they should shake hands or something, except, no, that's just weird. "I'm Michael."

The boy laughs breathlessly, eyes twinkling, and wow, Michael's so far gone.

"Luke, nice to meet you."

**Author's Note:**

> also, send me prompts at boobniall.tumblr cause im an idiot who needs inspiration bye


End file.
